The Hellsing Diaries: Sweet Addictions- Bloodrage
by Bitches-Love-Canons
Summary: Lust,Action, Vampires, and..love? Follow Alucard & Seras in their struggle through finding themselves, and each other. what will happen? Integra must be pissed! The Butler is crazy, and somehow young again! The angel of death has arisen once again.. Millennium has been destroyed, and Alucard just can't help but be proud of his little fledgling,police girl. A new enemy has...


Hellsing does not belong to me.

I am just playing with the characters!

I make no $$$ off of this fanfiction story.

so...

read,review, & enjoy,

my lovelies!

-Bitches-Love-Canons

formerly,

V-Is-4-Vampire

characters/ Pairing: Alucard X Seras Victoria

rating: M, for sexy vampiric smut, and the gory descriptions of Alucard's killing sprees.. er, "missions" ... Also, enjoy the humor! Gotta love fluff, too. Slightly OOC for Alucard. Integra will remain her hilarious, angry self.. and Seras will be slightly OOC, in MY view... she needs to be more of a baddass, not so much a weakling pussy as they make her seem in the anime & manga series. Also.. this is mostly in Alucard & Seras's point of view. Alucard is my crimson fucker, and we love him. ~Enjoy!~

Full summary:

Lust,Action, Vampires, and..love?

Follow Alucard & Seras in their struggle through finding themselves, and each other.

what will happen?

Integra must be pissed!

The Butler is crazy, and somehow young again! The angel of death has arisen once again..

Millennium has been destroyed, and Alucard just can't help but be proud of his little fledgling,police girl.

A new enemy has Arisen, one against Alucard & Seras's new found affection for each other. Who is this bitch, and Why is she hell bound on destroying everything Alucard finds dear to his heart?

Sweet addictions :

Chapter one: Wine Cocktails & secrets

The Crimson fucker Pov:

Love. Such an inexplicable word. Yet one is supposed to know when one feels such things. Love, a pathetic human emotion. One that may destroy bonds. One that may create them. One that can make a full grown man fall to his knees. One that serves no purpose. Love. What IS love? One only knows when they cannot explain it. Love can be two brothers fighting for each other. Love can be two friends devoted to each other.

I, being a vampire, have no need for such simple, pathetic emotions. I am hell. I am the night. I am...

THE CRIMSON FUCKER!

...And yet, I have failed myself once again. Seeing such a beautiful woman in a weakened and vulnerable state, brought me pain. Real pain. Pain vampires should not feel! That day, when I was ordered, by Sir Integra Hellsing, to silence the saddest excuse for a vampire I've seen..

The priest "vampire..."

... I'd never felt remorse...

Until I'd shot that brave little police girl in the priest turned to dust at my feet, by my jackal. Her sad blue eyes looking at me... pleading, saying, "Help me. for I Wish not to die yet." I was captured by their intensity. Lost in the ocean of her irises. I acted quickly, knowing full Well what she wanted, what she needed at that moment. I cleared the blood from her innocent face, then, gave her my immortal kiss of death, turning her into the cruelest of creatures; a vampire. Sir Integra.. my master, my friend, looked upon me in great surprise. I told her the girl was to be employed by Hellsing. She Did not argue. For which I now find I am glad for.

Seras.. the girl, seemed always confused.. scared, not wanting to drink the red substance that preserves a vampire's life. She wanted her sanity, her humanity. For which I find utterly ridiculous. It's blasphemy! A vampire. Not wanting, REFUSING, to drink blood! I smirk as I watch her.. the day will come, when she shall drink. She cannot deny her thirst for it. Her power can be undetermined at this point in time, as I said, she will not drink. I know for a fact, that one day...

She will be my No-life Queen! My undead bride.. my maiden of death!

I simply MUST have her. It is ridiculous.. how much I yearn for her, crave her, NEED her!

I, Alucard, the No-life king..

Am in love.

I am a Pansy. A weakling at her side..

And yet, she brings out the more reluctant side of myself, I thought I'd lost long ago. I will do anything to protect her from the things she is frightened of, the things that could potentially harm her, I will protect her from Alexander Anderson, and Iscariot!

My future may be as bright as a cavern, or as the moon, I do not care. I only seek to see Seras strong. To have her be my Maiden of death, my little Draculina. My Seras Victoria...

Will be mine..

In time.

I can not keep a long distance from her.. she has captured my heart, and will continue to do so until my undead life ceases to exist.

Fuck Integra. Fuck Hellsing. Fuck millennium, Iscariot, and that cheeky dickwaffle Alexander Anderson! One day, myself and my Queen..

Will be free! Free of the bonds, the spells, the ridiculous "pet" titles.

For fucks sake, we are VAMPIRES.

The most evil thing this world has come to know..

But not Well enough does this world understand the nature of a vampire. They can study us as many times as their little brains can handle it, but they just won't understand.

Because, you see, dearest friends...

vampires..

Are no better..

THAN HUMANS!

the only differences ?

We live longer. Are stronger,faster, and resilient. We drink the life of this world's true monsters, humans. Yet we are the unholy, evil, cruel ones...

-Alucard, January, 2014.

Police Girl/Seras POV:

Alucard. He's a weird one.

Everybody's strange in their own way, I suppose.. but Alucard is just.. different. It's almost funny,really. He looks at me strangly..in a way i just can't figure out quite what it is.. I do know one thing, though...

I love my master.

He's my teacher, my friend. He says that one day, I will lose the humanity I cling to right now. I can't possibly see this happening... Although, Master is usually right. Master is somehow always right. It makes me slightly angry, really. Sir Integra does nothing but bitch and complain, and order us around. But I do like Sir Integra, and Walter, of course. Walter is a good man. He cares for Sir Integra like Nobody else does, though Master is more of a friend to Integra, then Master is. Master somewhat loves Sir Integra, I can tell. He keeps his distance for that reason. Walter... Now, Walter is more of a father to Sir Integra. Myself, I consider to be a friend of sorts to her... I really love it here at Hellsing. I do not very much regret becoming what I am now...

A vampire.

Well... enough babbling in the books for one day, my Master is waiting, Sir Integra has a new mission for us to complete; this time, We're silencing a freak vampire that goes by the name of Marcus, he's slim with pale skin,platinum blonde hair, and green eyes. This should be an easy target to silence,considering this freak is a weakling, hiding behind ghouls, just like the other little pussies.

-Seras,

January 16,2014


End file.
